


Pack Bonding

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Ficlet, Fluff, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Orgies, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s come twice already, his dick spent, but he knows there’s more to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> in my mind, everyone is around 20 in this fic, but because ages aren't explicitly mentioned in the fic, I tagged as underage to be on the safe side. 
> 
> this, uh...yeah, this is definitely the filthiest thing I've written. I'm gonna go take a shower to wash away my sins.

“You know I love you, right?”

Scott’s smile is bright and a little goofy, and it’s kind of cute and totally at odds with the fact that they’re both naked on Scott’s bed, sweaty and sticky and gross with come drying on both their stomachs.

“Yeah, buddy,” Stiles replies, smiling softly. “I love you too.”

His alpha rolls on top of him, body heavy and hot, and it’s kind of gross when their sticky skin presses together. But being held is nice. Scott starts nuzzling at his neck, scenting him, and Stiles smiles, carding his fingers through his best friend’s hair. 

Stiles has never had the same urge to scent like the weres in the pack, but he likes Scott’s scent; likes to bury his nose against Scott’s neck and breathe in deep. He smells of the same shampoo he’s used since they were kids and a rich, earthy kind of scent that’s all Scott. He flicks his tongue out to trace Scott’s pulse point, tastes the saltiness of sweat lingering on his skin, and he laughs when Scott wriggles slightly, ticklish.

He’s come twice already, his dick spent, but he knows there’s more to come. 

Just as that thought flashes across his mind, the door opens. It’s Malia; she’s naked and completely unashamed with it, crossing the room to kneel on the bed. Stiles has always loved her confidence, how she’s always been totally at ease with her body and wants and needs the way he’s never quiet managed. 

She grips Scott’s chin gently, lifting his face so she can kiss him, just a soft, experimental brush of their lips to start with before Malia parts hers, letting the kiss deepen into something more passionate, more promising. Scott shuffles back on the bed and Malia crawls forward to straddle him, strong thighs settling either side of his hips as she leans down. Her honeyed hair brushes the pillow as she kisses Scott.

Stiles’ cock twitches at the sight, a valiant effort to get hard again. It’s beautiful in a carnal, sensual way, watching the two of them get wrapped up in each other, in deep kisses and soft touches. He’s an odd mixture of envious and proud when Scott’s dick fills again, twitching against Malia’s thigh as she rocks her hips. 

Stiles wonders if it says something about him that all it took was Scott saying pack bonding for him to be a hundred percent up for...well, essentially, a pack gangbang. It had been Deaton’s suggestion – which, _creepy_ , much? – a way for all pack members, especially the humans, to bond. To get their scents mingled as one. 

The fact that it involves some hot sex with people he loves? A pretty fan-fucking-tastic bonus.

He’s so focused on watching Scott and Malia that it takes him by surprise when he feels hands on him. He turns his head to smile at Jordan, meeting him in a soft kiss. Jordan cups his face gently, kisses him like he’s something precious, and it’s a good feeling, has Stiles’ heart fluttering. He slides his hand into Jordan’s hair, tugging slightly as he kisses him harder.

The sensation of hands on his thighs has Stiles spreading them instinctively, arousal sliding through him. Allison presses a slow path of kisses up his thigh, pausing to brush her fingertips over his sensitive dick, and Stiles hisses, toes curling slightly. She kisses his hip and he feels her smile against his skin.

“Can’t you get hard, Stiles?” she asks softly, looking up at him with dark, mischievous eyes. “Not even for me?”

He groans, loud, and Jordan chuckles, mouthing at Stiles’ neck. Between the two of them, it isn’t long before he’s hard again, and Allison praises him, stroking his erection slowly, teasingly. Jordan hands her something and when Stiles hears the click of a cap, he realizes its lube. He accepts a pillow from Jordan, slides it under his hip, and gets ready for Allison. She lets the lube warm up on her fingers before she presses one inside. 

If there’s something that Stiles knows by now, it’s that sex is messy, kind of gross, and noisy. He almost laughs at the squelch of lube as another slick finger slips inside him, but when his lips part, a moan comes out instead. Jordan’s leaving marks on his neck and there are more hands now, Scott’s thumb teasing his nipple, Malia grazing her fingertips over his abs. He senses rather than watches the rest of the pack come in and he can hear kissing, the wet smack of lips and soft moans, but all he can really focus on is how good Allison’s fingers feel inside him, preparing him for someone to fuck him, and the fact that he doesn’t know who’s it’s going to be yet just excites him more.

Finally, when Stiles is breathless and needy, Allison pulls back with a soft kiss to Stiles’ thigh.

“He’s all yours,” she smiles. 

When she moves, Lydia’s face comes into view. Her red lips tip into a soft smile as she carefully rolls a condom onto her strap on. Swallowing, he lets her guide him up onto his knees, facing the headboard. She grips his hips, breasts pressing against his back, mouth at his neck as she slowly slides into him. A groan falls from his lips, he’s so full, feels so good, and she lets him accommodate to the feeling before she pulls out and thrusts back in, deep and hard. 

He bites back a cry, hands reaching for something to hold, to grip onto, and Allison takes them, leans forward to kiss him while Jordan rolls a condom onto Stiles’ cock. 

“You’re going to fuck Allison, Stiles,” Lydia murmurs in his ear. “Think you can do that for us, sweetheart?”

He swallows, nods, and the three of them rearrange themselves until he’s sliding inside Allison, mouth on hers, sharing a moan as Lydia fucks him from behind. It’s awkward to start with, too many limbs and trying to find a rhythm that works, but once they get it, it’s so fucking _good_ , and Stiles muffles his whimpers against Allison’s neck, trying not to come too quickly. 

Jordan slips his hand between their bodies, stroking Allison’s clit as he kisses her, and she comes first, trembling and crying out. She presses a lazy kiss to Stiles’ mouth, smiling as she pulls back, and Stiles carefully pulls out. Scott takes Allison’s hand, drawing her close, both of them sated and snuggling happily, just watching the others. 

Stiles can hear Malia and Kira getting each other off, but all he can focus on is Jordan as the other man slides a condom onto his erection and grips Stiles’ hair gently, pressing the head of his cock against his mouth. He opens it eagerly, the thought of being filled in both his ass and his mouth so hot he has to grip the base of his dick tightly to stop from coming. 

Generally, he hates the taste of latex, but he does his best to give the best damn blowjob he can while getting thoroughly fucked from behind, and when his jaw starts to ache, his movements too sloppy to be pleasurable enough, Jordan presses his fingertips to Stiles’ cheek, feeling where it’s hollowed around his cock. He waits for Stiles’ nod before gripping his jaw gently and thrusting, carefully, forward.

Lydia’s hand reaches around, stroking Stiles in tandem to her thrusts, and with the feel of her strap on inside him, her hand on his cock, and Jordan fucking his face, he comes, hard, almost whiting out with pleasure as he gives a choked, muffle shout, muscles taut and body trembling. Jordan pulls out and Stiles feels hot come splash on his face a second later, coating his mouth, jaw and chest.

He’s exhausted, so thoroughly used and completely spent, and he gives a quiet noise as Lydia gently pulls out. He manages to hold up long enough to feel Kira gently clean him and the sheets beneath him before he collapses forward, body heavy and aching in a delicious, well-fucked way. He closes his eyes, drifting in and out as Jordan goes down on Lydia. 

Finally, when all of them are sated, they get settled on Scott’s bed. It’s a tight squeeze, limbs tangled together and bodies pressed tight and considering they’re all pretty sticky, it’s a little gross, but Stiles just feels happy as he snuggles up with Scott and Allison cuddling him one side and Kira and Jordan on the other, Lydia tucked between Jordan and Stiles’ legs. Her hair tickles his thigh as she gets settled and he feels Malia’s hand find his own, a smile crossing his face.

He’s surrounded by his pack and it’s the closest thing to perfection Stiles has ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send me a prompt or come say hi :)


End file.
